Mind Reader on the Loose
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Grunkle Stan is frustrated with his secretive niece and nephew, but when he gains the power to read minds he learns more than he asked for. Set after Scary-oke.
1. Chapter 1 - Growing suspicion

**Chapter 1 – Growing suspicion**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I had this idea for a while, but I never had any time to write a new story. This takes place after Scaryoke but the events of Into the Bunker didn't happen yet.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kids! Where are you?" Grunkle Stan was looking for twins inside the shack. They were supposed to help him run a few errands this morning, but the two were nowhere to be seen. He checked the attic room, the kitchen, and the living room, but there was still no sign of them anywhere.

_Maybe they're in the gift shop._ He thought as made his way inside to see Soos sitting in front of the counter.

"Soos, what are you doing here?" he asked as he gave the handyman a puzzled look.

"Oh hi Mr. Pines! Wendy asked me to take her place in front cash register while she, Dipper and Mabel go somewhere."

"Did they tell you where they're going?"

Soos shrugged. "Nope, she said they had something to do, but I'm not sure what it is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"For the record, I blame you." Dipper said dryly. If he could he would be glaring at his sister and teenage friend, but unfortunately he couldn't. Right now he, Wendy and Mabel were tied to a pole deep in the woods and surrounded by an angry army of gnomes.

"Oh come on Dipper, lighten up! It was all in fun," Wendy said, grinning weakly.

"Yeah, bro. It's not THAT bad!" Mabel stated. An angry gnome then growled at her. "Okay, maybe just a little." She added nervously.

"You humans have crossed us for the last time!" Jeff shouted at the trio. "You've sneaked into our land, and awoke me from my sleep only to find out that you three have dyed my hair!" he yelled angrily and pointed to his now purple beard that was neatly tied with a red bowtie.

"Oh come on! I think you look fabulous!" Mabel exclaimed and he glared at her.

Wendy struggled to break free. "Let us go!"

"No dice! You've caused us a lot of trouble and now you're gonna pay for it!" the gnome leader snapped.

"Uh….what exactly are we going to do with them?" one of the gnomes asked.

Jeff paused. "Actually I never thought of that. What do you guys think?"

As the gnomes continued discussing their punishment, the trio took this as a chance to think of a plan.

"Dipper, what do we do?" Mabel asked him.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "And you two thought coming here was a good idea **why**?"

Mabel scowled. "Hey, everything was going fine until you woke them up with your screaming."

Dipper rolled his eyes." Mabel, you stepped on my foot, what did you expect me to do?"

"It was dark in that cave so it's not my fault." She replied.

"GUYS!" Wendy exclaimed. "Focus! We need to think of a way out of here!" she whispered. The twins stopped arguing and began looking around, trying to find anything that could help them escape.

Wendy suddenly had an idea and she began rocking back and forth much to their confusion.

"Whoa, Wendy what are you doing!?" Dipper gasped as they swayed along with pole.

The teen grinned. "Just trust me, okay?" she then continued shaking the pole until it finally snapped due to her movement. Unfortunately, she was still tied to the pole along with the twins.

"Okay, now what?" Mabel asked.

"Now, we run." Then she remembered their situation. "Or I'll run anyway." Wasting no time, the redheaded teen dashed towards the woods carrying the twins without the gnomes noticing.

"Okay, after further thinking we've decided-" Jeff froze when he saw the broken pole and the three humans were nowhere to be found. "Oh man! They got away AGAIN!" he slapped his forehead in disbelieve and turned to the other gnomes.

"Does anyone know how to remove this color?" he asked and then gestured to his purple dyed beard.

They all shook their heads a 'no'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened to you three!?" Stan muttered as the trio came into view. Their clothes were mud stained and leaves stuck in their hair.

The three of them struggled to come up with an answer without bringing up the supernatural into this.

"Well, Mr. Pines I found this really cool place in the woods yesterday and I took the twins to see it, but we….got chased." Wendy explained.

Stan narrowed his eyes at them. "Chased by what?"

"Uh…a raccoon!" Dipper answered.

Stan blinked. "A raccoon?"

"Yeah, a big evil raccoon with teeth and claws!" Mabel said waving her arms around. The conman eyed them suspiciously, not convinced by their answers. A normal raccoon couldn't have do all of that to them.

Grunkle Stan then sighed. "Fine, but you three gonna have to make up for all the time you've been gone." He said firmly. The trio sighed, but didn't argue and walked away.

As they left he heard Wendy laugh. "Seriously guys, that was awesome! I've always wanted to do that to someone, but I never exactly thought it would be on a gnome though."

"Me too!" Mabel added while Dipper groaned.

_Gnomes? What are they talking about….?_

Stan sighed irritably. "Sometimes I wish I knew what these kids were thinking!" He said before following the trio inside.

As soon as he left, familiar cackling filled the air and the form of Bill Cipher appeared grinning mischievously.

"Well since he asked for it then I guess I'll give it to him. It might be even fun!" he chuckled one last time before disappearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Stan woke up with a strange feeling of lightness in his head, but he pain no mind to it. But it was soon replaced by a headache later on which puzzled him because the headache got worse the closer he got to the gift shop.

Finally, he opened the door and walked in.

''**Now where have I left that screwdriver?''**

"**Is this T-shirt my size?"**

"**Great, another day of work..."**

"**Isn't 30 dollars too much for a snow globe? Oh well."**

"**I wonder where Waddles could be. I haven't seen him around when I woke up."**

"Grunkle Stan, are you okay?" the conman jumped back at the sound of his great-nephew and looked down to see the boy giving him a confused look.

"I-I'm fine!" he said shaken though he was far from it.

_What's going on here!?_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one! Done!**

**Let me know what you think of this with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Too many voices

**Chapter 2 – Too many voices**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't mean to take so long, but school work kept me away and I never got to work on this chapter until now. I haven't abandoned this story.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you okay? You look shaken," Dipper said warily. **"And like you've just seen a ghost.."**

Stan blinked. Dipper's lips didn't move at the last one, he knew they didn't move so how could he…?

"Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Stan!" Mabel's voice snapped from his thoughts again. **"Gee, what's with him?"**

"I'm fine, kids. I'm just a little tired." He replied, forcing a smile. "You two should go back to work now." he said inching away from them.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances and watched him retreating towards the door.

"What was that about?"

Meanwhile, after a cup of coffee Stanford felt a lot better. He let a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his head trying to make sense of what just happened.

The voices, where did they come from? It sounded like the twins, but they never moved their mouths though, how could they do that?

Stan never believed in psychic powers or mind reading especially after the Gideon incident.

"I'm probably hearing things," he finally concluded and decided that was probably it, a half-dazed dream or maybe the kids were playing another prank on him.

Just then, Soos rushed inside the kitchen panting for breath. "Mr. Pines, we've got tourists at ten o'clock! A whole bus of them!" he exclaimed.

A grin crept its way on his face at the thought of customers and the thoughts of what happened this morning were pushed away.

"Alright, I'm coming," Making his way outside the gift shop, he fixed his tie and put on his eye patch ready to greet the tourist and scam them.

Unfortunately, as soon as the group got near him, the pain in his head returned along with the voices. Stan winced slightly. It seems the more people were thinking at the same time the louder they got.

"**Ugh, I need a mirror, my hair looks horrible!" **A girl in the crowd thought.

"**Why isn't she answering my texts!?"**

One of them groaned.** "I'm feeling car sick…" **

"_This is gonna be a long day…" _thought Stan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper was in deep thought as he and Mabel made their way down stairs. Something was wrong with Stan, he just knew it. The conman wasn't acting like himself and he seemed pretty nervous when they met him today and Dipper needed to know why.

He turned to his sister. "Hey, have you noticed how jumpy Grunkle Stan was this morning? What do you think was wrong with him?" he asked as the they reached the gift Shop.

Mabel shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he really was just tired. I mean he's been spending a lot time working in the shack lately."

"Maybe, but still, did you see the way he was staring at us? Something's going on Mabel and I'm going to find out!"

"Hey, dorks!"

Dipper paused and his eyes lit up at the sight of his secret crush sitting behind the counter. He grinned, waving his hand furiously at her.

"Oh, h-hey Wendy! What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly.

Wendy snorted. "Dude, I work here."

"Oh right, I knew that!" Dipper blushed red, ignoring the teasing looks coming from his sister.

"A-Anyway, we're planning on exploring the woods today and I was wondering if you….would like to join me-I mean us on this adventure," he said hopefully.

"Sorry guys, but I can't," she replied. Dipper looked a bit hurt and she quickly added. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you guys. I would love to, but with all those tourists and Stan hovering over me I'm pretty much stuck here, especially after yesterday's incident." She chuckled at the last part.

"Oh okay." Dipper sighed, disappointed that his crush won't be joining them.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" Mabel chimed in suddenly.

"Huh?" Dipper blinked and realized his sister was right. The room was getting warmer by the second much to everyone's discomfort. Even Soos who was changing a light bulb seemed to notice the sudden change.

"Phew, actually it is. I wonder why they haven't mentioned this in the news today." Soos stated.

"_That's weird. The temperature was fine moments ago, how is this happening...?"_ Dipper thought as he whipped beads of sweat on his forehead.

Overwhelmed by the heat, Wendy removed her lumberjack hat and placed it on the table while Mabel took off her orange sweater and tied it around her waist.

"Let's go, Mabel." he said.

"Right behind you, Dipping sauce!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper rolled his eyes at this. "I told you not call me that!" he whined. Mabel laughed, but said nothing as they made their outside the shack.

"Hey! Where are you two going?"

Both twins froze in their tracks and turned to see their grunkle looking at them sternly.

"_What is Grunkle Stan doing here!?" _Panicking, Dipper turned to his sister for help, but she looked as nervous as he was! Neither of them expected Stan to be back so soon.

"H-Hey Grunkle Stan, we were just going to town to….meet some friends!" He said nervously.

"Yeah, and were definitely not sneaking into the woods even though you told us not to!" Mabel added.

Dipper groaned mentally. If anyone was a terrible liar, it was his sister Mabel.

Stan looked between them and seem to consider what they said. "Fine, but make sure you come back before lunch, okay?" he asked and they both nodded. With that said, he turned around and went inside.

The two sighed in relief glad they weren't caught. As soon as they left, a low growl came from within the forest where a large figure stood, it's eyes glowing in the dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I've decided to add a monster in this story to make things more interesting.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll have the next one in a few days.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Uncovering secrets

**Chapter 3 – Uncovering secrets**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! I finally finished my exams so now I can update more often. Here's chapter three.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And remember folks, we put the _fun_ in no refunds!" Stan called as the group of customers left the gift shop. He then grinned as looked at the money filled jar in his hands. The day has been going smoothly for them. A bus filled with tourists stopped by and they managed to get as much money out of them.

There is _nothing_ that can ruin this for him.

"**Aw, what is that new thing!?" **

"_Except that…"_ Stan thought sourly as he glared at the skinny customer by the counter. Somehow ever since he woke up this morning he has been able to hear the thoughts of every person around him and to be honest he wasn't enjoying this at all because some of those thoughts were quite disturbing.

Groaning, he smacked his forehead. As much as he enjoyed scamming the dumb tourists that came to the shack every day and ripping them from their money this was too much for his mind to bear.

Just then, an idea hit him and he grinned. _"Maybe somehow I could use this to my advantage."_ He thought slyly.

When the next group of tourists came, he began with his plan. He would ask someone to think of a word or a phrase in their minds and he would 'guess' what it is. Some of the tourists were skeptical at first but later they were amazed when he guessed correctly every time.

"Alright, who's next?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Mabel, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Dipper called as he walked out of the woods.

His sister's head popped out of the bushes and she called back. "Coming!" Dipper noticed her backpack was bigger than he remembered earlier and he thought for sure he saw something poking out of it.

"_It's probably nothing."_ He thought and together they made their way back to the shack.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Five hundred and seventy dollars!" Stan exclaimed as he counted the wad of money in his hands. And this was just from today, if this goes on he'd make a fortune out of this!

Suddenly, the gift shop door opened and he looked over to see his niece and nephew coming in. He also noticed that Mabel was missing a shoe.

"There you kids are, what took you so long?" he asked them.

"We….had a run with someone," Dipper answered. **"And not the pleasant kind."** He added mentally.

Mabel laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, I gotta do…something in attic room! Bye!" without waiting for a reply, the tween shot off out of sight. Dipper and Stan exchanged confused glances.

"What's up with her?"

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know. She's been like this ever since we got back from the woods- I mean town!" he quickly added and chuckling nervously before walking away to Wendy.

Stanford frowned. Those kids were hiding something from him. He just knew it, but what? And why would they keep something so big from him?

"_Maybe now I'll be able to find out. " _he thought as he made his way to the counter. He grabbed a newspaper and pretended to read it while he was actually listening to what the two were saying.

"**Alright Dipper, say something to her."** Dipper awkwardly cleared his throat. "H-Hey, Wendy. What are you doing?" he blushed when his voice cracked.

"Uh….Reading?" said Wendy.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Dipper replied. **"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I say that!?"**

"So, what really happened with you two were out?" the teen asked.

Dipper grinned. "We were on our way back and we had a run with Jeff. I guess he's still mad at us for what we did to him." **"Not that I blame him though. Mabel went a bit too far with her handiwork."**

Wendy chuckled. "Really? Man, I wish was there to see that." She stated. This only confirmed Stan's thoughts and he scowled. Those kids really were going out looking trouble and Wendy was on it too!

"Mr. Pines, is something wrong?" Wendy's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "You've been staring at us for like two minutes." She said. Both kids were giving him puzzled looks.

Stan blinked and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Right, sorry."

"**Weird, why would he be looking at us like that?"** Wendy thought and then gasped. **"Did he find out I was the one taking snacks from the snack shelf?"**

"Wait, YOU WHAT!?" Stan wailed, causing both friends to flinch.

"I-I didn't say anything." Wendy muttered.

"Me neither!" Dipper added. "Grunkle Stan, are you sure you're okay?"

Stan stiffened. "I-I'm fine. Now go back to work! Oh and Wendy..." he then lifted a mop and bucket and handed them to her. "I need you to go up and clean up the bathrooms for me." He said, smirking mischievously. Okay, he won't overlook what the redheaded teen did so sue him.

"Oh, man." Wendy huffed. She then had an idea and her eyes lit up.

"And no, you can't ask Soos or anyone else for help." The conman deadpanned.

Wendy stared at her boss dumbfounded before taking the supplies and walking away. **"Man, what is he, a mind reader?"**

He shrugged. "You could say that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper sighed as he made his way to the attic and opened the door to see his sister kneeling in front of a cardboard box. "Hey Mabel, what are you doing over there?"

Startled, Mabel lifted the box and hid it behind her back, smiling nervously at him. "Oh, h-hey, bro-bro."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in there, Mabel?" he asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing. It's just…Waddles,"

He crossed his arms. "No, I saw Waddles in the kitchen. Mabel, just show me what you're hiding."

"Fine," she sighed and placed the box on the floor to give him a better look at the animal inside. It looked like a crossover between a dog and a fox that wasn't more than eight inches tall with bright orange fur and a white chest. It had extremely long ears and black eyes.

"I never seen one like it before," said Dipper as he observed the small creature curiously.

"I know right? I found him hiding in a bush and brought him back. Who's a cute lil' guy? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Mabel gushed. "You and Waddles are gonna be best friends!"

Dipper turned to her. "Wait, who so said we're keeping it?"

"What!?"

"Mabel, we don't even know that thing is. For all we know it could be dangerous." He explained.

She blew a raspberry. "Oh relax Dip, Baby can't hurt a fly."

"Baby?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette grinned. "Yeah, because he's small and cute like a baby."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Mabel, you do know that animals grow up right?" he asked. His protests however fell on deaf ears as she continued cooing it.

Just then, Wendy walked into the room after cleaning the bathrooms. "Hey guys, what do you have there?"

Quickly, Mabel lifted her new found pet and showed it to Wendy. "Wendy! Look what I found! Look!"

The teen's eyes lit up with fascination. "Cool!" she bent down and began petting it.

"Wait you…like it?" Dipper asked.

"Of course! I never seen anything like this before" she exclaimed as she stroke its head and it barked joyfully. "Are you gonna keep it?"

Dipper felt all his protests dying in his throat and his resistance crumbling down. His crush liked the dog too and she might get upset with him if they took it back to the woods.

"Uh…sure I guess." He finally said and the two girl cheered.

"_I mean, how hard can't it be?"_

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: There! I hope you had fun reading this as much I did. Drop a review and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pure trouble

**Chapter 4 – Pure trouble**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wendy hated this! Not only her boss has been giving her endless tasks lately, but now he wants her to repaint the Mystery Shack sign with glitter.

"**Pesky old man,"** she thought sourly.

"_Hey, I heard that, corduroy!"_ Stan yelled.

Wendy almost dropped her paint brush in disbelieve. "How did he hear me? I said that in my head!" she said baffled. In the middle of her confusion, she accidently set foot into the paint bucket causing her to lose her balance and fall on her back, glittery paint covering her entirely.

"At least, it can't get worse than this, right?" she said with a sigh.

Unfortunately, she had no such luck. Never. Her new problem presented itself in the form of a gothic teen in a hoodie.

Robbie was walking towards the shack door with a boutique of flowers in his hands. She knew all too well what will happen next.

"Oh no. Not again!" she quickly got back on her feet and went to her secret spot to hide from ex-boyfriend. "Why won't he take a hint already!?" she muttered under her breath.

Robbie meanwhile was walking to the door confidently. His plan was simple. Find Wendy, give her the flowers and go back together. Nothing could go wrong. He knocked on the door and waited.

He was greeted by Stan Pines wearing nothing but his white shirt and boxers. Robbie groaned and eyed the man with distaste. **"Ugh, not this guy again. Who goes around dressed like that? This whole family is made of weirdoes." **

"Hey, is Wendy-"

_SLAM!_

With that, Stan walked away from the door. He then found Soos sweeping the floor.

"Oh hi Mr. Pines. Who was at the door?" he asked.

"No one," he answered simply. Just when he was about to leave he caught a flash of pink inside the kitchen. Eyes narrowed suspiciously, he entered the kitchen to find his great-niece with a pile of food in her hands. She gasped and stumbled back a bit at seeing him.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" he asked with his hands on his hips. "And who's that for?" he pointed to the large pile of food she was carrying.

Mabel tensed and tried to come up with an excuse. "It's….uh…for Dipper! He's really hungry so I'm bringing him a snack to eat." She said with a best smile she could make.

Stan stared at the girl with disbelieve. "Wait, you're telling me that your brother is gonna eat _all_ of that!?"

She cringed, but nodded. "Yeah?" **"Please, don't ask more questions, please don't ask more questions…"** she kept chanting in her head.

Stan rubbed his chin and sighed. He knew she was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to push her. "Fine, go."

Mabel visibly relaxed at this. She turned around to leave but then suddenly remembered something. **"Oh, I forgot the canned meat."**

"It's a on the top shelf." He said.

Mabel gave him a puzzled look and he shrugged before walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After two hours, Wendy finally finished painting the Mystery Shack sign and was glad to go back inside. Soos looked up from behind the counter and noticed her mood.

"Oh hey Wendy, what happened to your clothes?"

Wendy groaned. "I had an accident while painting the sign and got glitter all over me." She said with annoyance.

Soos raised an eye brow. "Why didn't you just put that on before doing that?" He said, pointing to the blue jumpsuit hanging on the wall.

Wendy stared at it for moment before slapping her forehead in disbelieve. _"Stupid!"_

Just then, Mabel's head poked from behind the door. "Hey, is the coast clear?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Is Stan still around?"

She shrugged. "Nope, just left for some errands in town."

"Great! Now I can take Baby out to play outside. He's been spending way too much time in the attic room." She said and motioned for him to follow her.

Wendy's jaw dropped when she saw the girl's new pet coming to view. "Uh, Mabel, haven't you noticed something different about your dog?"

"Like what?" asked Mabel.

"I dunno, maybe that he's twice as big as before!" she muttered. Baby was now almost as big as Mabel, but the preteen didn't seem to notice how odd that is.

"Pfft, it's nothing bad. He's just having a growth spurt. It happens." She stated and began cooing him. The orange dog barked in response.

"Indeed." Soos nodded.

Wendy though for a moment and shrugged. Mabel was probably right. She did recall hearing about something like this before from her dad.

Besides, how big can he get?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, when I said that thing is will grow up eventually I didn't mean LIKE THIS!" Dipper exclaimed. He was in the attic with his sister and Baby who somehow got much bigger since last night.

"So what? The bigger the better for hugs!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Mabel, this is serious! Just two days ago he was eight inches tall and now he's as big as you are! It's unnatural!" he exclaimed.

Mabel scoffed. "Okay, so he may have grown up a bit, but that doesn't anything bad like him being some kind of monster, right?" she said and gave him a pat on the head.

Almost right on cue, the dog let out a sneeze and his entire body burst into flames, leaving burn marks on the carpet before returning to normal. He then sniffled the air and headed out of the room. Both twins were frozen from shock at what just occurred.

Dipper recovered first. "Did he just…"

"I think he did." Mabel concluded.

Wasting no time, Dipper pulled out his book of secrets from his vest and began shuffling through the pages for anything about her pet. "Come one, come one. There has to be something…..THERE!" he exclaimed once he found the one he was looking for, but then he paled. Mabel leaned closer to get a look at it.

There before them was an illustration of the found fox/dog in its older form with a huge number of warnings written in bold under it.

"Arkins, one of the most rare and dangerous species living in the Gravity Falls forest. They spend most of their time lurking in caves in the mountains, but sometimes they go out hunting for preys. One of the reason that makes them so unique is their rapid growth and their ability to catch on fire and increase the temperature around them to keep their bodies warm."

Dipper stopped reading as something in his head clicked "So that's why it kept getting hot around the shack!"

"If you were unfortunate enough to come across one of them, never keep one near you or feed it! The more you do, the larger and viscous they get."

By now both twins lost all color in their faces. "Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Just how many times have you fed Baby since you found him?" Dipper asked still staring at the page in horror.

"Uh….a lot?" she said sheepishly.

"Oh man, oh man. That thing….it's in the shack, downstairs! What do we do!?" Dipper panicked and began pacing.

Waddles came from around the corner and snorted innocently. Mabel gasped and hurried to wrap her arms around him protectively.

"Waddles, what are you doing out her? You don't want to end up a snack, do you?" she asked him.

"Oh, so now you're worried?" Dipper scoffed. "What happened to the 'Baby can't hurt a fly' comment?"

"I know, I'm sorry! He just looked so cute and small when I found him. " she admitted. "How was I supposed to know he was going to turn into a giant toothy-beast?"

Dipper sighed and began rubbing his chin to think of a plan. "It's okay, we just need to keep him away from people and find a way get him out of the shack so he-" before Dipper could finish that sentence a loud yell came from downstairs startling them, a familiar one.

"Wendy!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last and the longest so stay tuned and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Busted

**Chapter 5 – Busted**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this took some time to come out, but writer's block hit me hard and I had to work on my other stories before finishing this one. Anyway, thank you all for your support and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**This is the final chapter for Mind Reader on the loose so I hope you enjoy it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Oh man, oh man. That thing….it's in the shack, downstairs! What do we do!?" Dipper panicked and began pacing. _

_Waddles came from around the corner and snorted innocently. Mabel gasped and hurried to wrap her arms around him protectively. _

"_Waddles, what are you doing out her? You don't want to end up a snack, do you?" she asked him._

"_Oh, so now you're worried?" Dipper scoffed. "What happened to the 'Baby can't hurt a fly' comment?"_

"_I know, I'm sorry! He just looked so cute and small when I found him. " she admitted. "How was I supposed to know he was going to turn into a giant toothy-beast?" _

_Dipper sighed and began rubbing his chin to think of a plan. "It's okay, we just need to keep him away from people and find a way get him out of the shack so he-" before Dipper could finish that sentence a loud yell came from downstairs startling them, a familiar one._

"_Wendy!"_

**XXXXXXX**

Wendy corduroy walked down the road to the Mystery Shack with her hands in her pockets, humming softly to herself. It was early in the morning and few cars went pass her heading to town.

She made her way to the gift shop door and walked in. Upon entering Wendy found the place was a total mess. The T-shirt racks were knocked over and merchandise lying everywhere. She also found a soda can that was literally chewed up on the floor.

"Whoa, what happened here?" she said confused. Just then, she heard a low growl coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned around and gasped in shock. There, right in front of her was what appeared to be giant furry canine. The creature was the size of a bear with extremely long ears, inky black eyes, bright orange fur and long claws.

It gave her a vicious grin, showing its sharp teeth as it eyed her hungrily. Beyond terrified, Wendy's eyes searched the room for anything she could use to defend herself. Wasting no time, she grabbed the broom against the counter and raised it at the Arkin threateningly.

"Stay back! Don't make me use this!" she shouted at it. The beast responded by munching the end of broom much to her shock and horror. "Really!?" she muttered in frustration. The animal slowly began approaching her. Wendy dropped the broom on the floor and looked around for a way out, but she found none and screamed. "Help!"

"Hey, get away from her!" Dipper yelled with Mabel not far behind, both looking breathless.

"Guys…" Wendy said relieved.

Mabel then glared at the monster. "No, bad dog! We don't eat our friends. Bad!" she scolded.

Wendy's jaw dropped for the second time today. "W-Wait….that thing…._that's the dog!?_" she asked in disbelieve. "_What happened to it!?_"

"I kinda might have overfed him." Mabel answered her, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"What!?"

The monster's attention soon returned to Wendy again and she gulped in fear. "Guys, help me!"

Looking around quickly, Dipper snatched a Stan bobble head from the floor and flung it towards the Arkin, striking it in the head. The beast gave an earsplitting roar of rage and turned to face the twins, the room's temperature rising suddenly.

"Look out!" cried Wendy.

Both siblings shrieked and jumped out of the way as it lunged at them. Mabel scrambled as fast as she could once its gaze fell on her, snarling viciously.

Thinking fast, she reached into her sweater pocket and dug out a small handful of glitter which she blew into its eyes momentarily blinding it. The behemoth howled in pain which gave the twins and Wendy enough time to scramble away, taking cover behind the counter.

"Dipper, what do we do? I don't wanna be a snack!" Mabel exclaimed through panicking breaths.

"Me neither!" Wendy added and dared a peak over the table at the living nightmare in the room.

"Well, according to the journal because of its strong sense of hearing the Arkin's ears are sensitive to loud noises and such. Also, splashing water on them while they're on fire weakens them." Dipper explained.

"But how are we gonna do any of that?" the teen asked. Dipper glanced over the table and saw his uncle's alarm horn lying on the floor. Unfortunately, that's where the monster was.

_Well, this is probably one of the dumbest things I've done._ Dipper thought dryly and with a determined look he sprinted across the room.

His sister gasped. "Dipper!"

"Dude, what are you doing?" yelled Wendy.

"Something stupid!" he called back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan walked back home after another successful tour counting the wad of money in his hands. His smile then flattered and he cringed when the familiar headache was back again. _Alright that's it! I'm getting an aspirin even if it destroys me!_

Sighing, he walked over to the door and was about to open it when an unearthly roar erupted from the shack making him to cover his ears.

"What the- What was that?"

Stan jumped when a fiery creature burst through the wall leaving a large hole behind as it dashed towards the forest and knocking the golf cart over along the way.

"My golf cart!" Stan cried. He then went inside and was greeted by the sight of the wrecked gift shop. "Hot Belgian waffles! What happen to my gift shop!?"

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy all flinched nervously when they met Stan's furious glare.

"Oh boy,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And make sure you cover that hole, Soos. I don't want raccoons getting into my house again." Stan demanded.

"You got it, Mr. Pines!" the handy replied. He then turned to watch the troublesome trio cleaning up the mess they made.

"**This is torture,"** Wendy thought with huff while stocking the shelves.

"Grunkle Stan, should I get rid of these?" Mabel asked him, holding the box of broken snow globes out to him.

Stan shrugged. "Nah, leave it there. I'm might find a use for them." He said and watched her leave. He suddenly heard Dipper who was sweeping the floor grumbling about 'how unfair this was'.

"Life ain't fair Dipper. It's you kids' fault for bringing that monstrosity into my house and cause this mess in first place!" he told him sternly.

Dipper gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. What? Did he say something wrong?

"How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked suspiciously. Stan paled, realizing his mistake. Dipper was a smart kid and it won't take him long to figure it out.

"Hey now, look it's what it seems…I-"

"Y-You were reading my thoughts!" Dipper gasped in shock catching everyone's attention in the room.

"What!?" they all yelled. Stan cringed, knowing he was doomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took Stan several minutes to explain everything to his employees and niece and nephew though they were still angry at him.

"But why did you keep this a secret?" Mabel asked.

"Look kid I didn't really know. For most of the time I thought I just was goin' crazy and hearing stuff." He answered. "And I wasn't sure how would you all react to this."

"You still should have told us!" Dipper insisted stubbornly and he scowled.

"And why should I? It's not like you kids have been honest with me either. All this time you kept lying and hiding stuff from me,"

At this Dipper's protests died in his throat and looked guiltily and so did the others.

Mabel sighed. "Your right. We sorry for lying to you Grunkle Stan. We should have told from the start." She said. Soos and Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, but we still need to do something about this mind reading thing you have. I'm sure I can find something in the journal on how to remove it." Dipper stated.

"No," his uncle said surprising them.

"What!?" Dipper gaped.

"Kid, I'm making a fortune out of this now. I can't let ruin this by taking it away. Plus, I got another use for it." He then smiled mischievously. "Blackmail."

"No! Mr. Pines, you need to let Dipper fix this!" Wendy protested. Having her boss reading her thoughts and finding out her secrets wasn't appealing the slightest.

"Try and catch me first suckers!" With that, the conman ran for the door.

"Stop him!" Dipper yelled as they chased after their uncle.

"Soos hurry, my privacy is at stake!" Wendy cried.

Soos was running a bit behind the group. "I'm trying!"

"How could an old man run this fast!" Mabel asked with incredulity.

"I don't know, just don't let him get away!" Dipper exclaimed. **"Focus Dipper, don't think of anything. Grunkle Stan mustn't know about your crush on Wendy!"**

"Too late for that kid, but thanks for reminding me!" Stan chuckled while Dipper's face burned with embarrassment. "Can't wait to tell Wendy about this!"

Wendy glanced at Dipper. "What is he talking about?" she asked confused.

"Nothing! He's talking about nothing!" Dipper said quickly, his face turning several shades of red. **"Grunkle Stan get out of my head!"**

"NEVER!" Stan shouted back as they ran circles around the shack.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And done! I can't believe I finally managed to complete this story and I'm glad many of you enjoyed reading it. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed for this story.**

**Lennoxmacduffes**

**TMNTGFKittySidekick01**

**BlueJamathons**

**YelliGal**

**The Keeper of Worlds**

**XxXShadowFangXxX**

**Halziscool**

**Kioku7**

**YukiKuri**

**Gam919**

**Jellyhill**

**And Maikatsuki**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
